


Make You Want Me

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears Harry having a wank but thinks it's about Liam. So he plans to seduce the man he's so head over heels with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Want Me

“Mmm, fuck yeah. Suck it.” came a deep whisper in the dark room. Louis was drifting off to a much needed sleep, the show they had done wiped the boys out as usual, and after coming back to the hotel and showering they all bid their adieu’s and went their separate ways. Louis and Harry were sharing again, always loving the time they could get away from everyone else and just be best mates, Zayn and Liam shared a room and Niall got his own room, much to the satisfaction of everyone else because he snored quite loud. Not all the time but enough that it would make the other boys wary of sleeping arrangements.

“Oh yeah, so good baby.” came that same throaty release in the dark. Louis turned over slowly to see the silhouette of Harry a few feet away from him on his own bed, he thought that his band mate was probably having a not so innocent dream and chuckled softly to himself, but he was wrong. Harry was on his back and the sheet that covered his lower half was moving up and down slowly with one hand underneath it and the other pinching his nipple. Harry was jerking off only three feet away from his best mate. The blood was rushing in his ears making them ring and deafen the sounds of the room a little witnessing him beat his dick. “Mmm, God you’re so good Li, so good.”

That shocked him for sure. And it hurt too, a lot more than he thought it would, yeah everyone knew about his feelings towards Harry, well except Harry that is. He had been crushing on him since the very beginning at bootcamp and those feelings came to full blown love, yeah Louis Tomlinson was in love with one Harry Styles, great. No one ever voiced to him what they thought about the arrangement nor actually ever asked him about his feelings, they all witnessed how he would stare at him like nothing was more beautiful, or how he was so protective over the taller boy especially when someone touched him. He knew that the boy from Cheshire wasn’t completely straight, all of them had hooked up before, he was just surprised and a little saddened that the boy he was so gone for was thinking about stupid Liam Payne and how he wanted those lips wrapped around him, not Louis’. 

Still though his own cock was growing stiff because hello, Harry is over there furiously touching heated skin and leaking precum and it took Louis all of his strength to not go over there and pull it into his mouth and make him say his name like he should have been anyway. So he watched as the young boy got himself off, he let out small “yeahs” and “fucks” randomly but figuring he didn’t want to wake up his sleeping friend he stayed quiet. A couple minutes went by with Louis practically screaming due to how hard he was biting his bottom lip and after seeing that massive cock come from beneath the sheets he had to shut his eyes because it was so delicious looking. It was long, not comically but long, with a thick foreskin and pink head that oozed clear liquid like a waterfall over a ledge. Harry was rubbing the sticky liquid around the head making it shine and coat his cock and with a few more tugs he was cumming. He let out what sounded like an “L” and his head was thrown back in bliss. The foreskin pulled all the way back to reveal how mushroom like the head was and it twitched as five streams of white creamy fluid splashed across his chest and neck, the aftershocks of it running down the softening shaft.

“Fuck.” came a gasp for air then he was moving over to stand up and clean off. Louis watched the cum start to fall down his torso and whimpered softly wanting to lick it off him, let him taste what he craved for so long. After the green eyed boy entered the bathroom and Louis heard the shower running he pulled out his dick and within seconds was cumming across his body thinking of how badly he wanted his unrequited love. Wanted to make him moan, wanted to kiss him and touch him and make the taller boy crumble at his persistence of pleasure. After using the top sheet as his cleaning rag he vowed that he would force Harry to think of him each time he jerked off. Come Hell or high water.

xxxx

“Harry, do you think I’m good looking?” he asked the next night in their hotel room while watching television. He didn’t look away from the screen but saw in his peripheral vision the widened green eyes staring back at him.

“Wh-what?”

Turning his head to face his victim of embarrassing questions he looked him dead in the eye and repeated “Do you think I’m good looking?” His stare never faltered. This was part one of his plan to make Harry think of him late at night when the lights were off and skin was bare.

“Uh, y-yeah sure.” he stuttered biting his bottom lip. Louis didn’t miss the reaction nor how his eyes scanned his body quickly.

“No, I mean like, am I hot?” he leaned in closer so their arms brushed against each other sitting on the plushy couch. He placed one of his small hands on the thin thigh next to his.

“I guess so yeah.” he stuttered shyly. Louis’ eyes were piercing him through and his blood started to rush to extremities making the room a little hotter than it had been previously. Yeah, he definitely thought Louis was hot, but he was also his best mate so any kind of sexual thoughts he had, which there were a few, he pushed to the back of his mind to sort out later. And sometimes yeah, he’d think of them alone in the shower or in the bed next to him, but he couldn’t let Louis know that. How often he wanted those lips wrapped around him and make the smaller boy writhe beneath him. No one could know about how much he wanted to kiss him and hold him and destroy his insides with thrusts into the mattress. 

“Would you fuck me?” Louis asked in the most decadently innocent way slightly fluttering his eyelashes. Harry choked on the simple question hanging in the air and his green eyes widened taking in the simple words of the question. What was he playing at?

“Uh Lou, you’re my best mate I couldn’t...”

“Not as your friend Hazza, I mean physically. Would you fuck me?” and he quirked an eyebrow.

“Uh, y-yeah I’d f-fuck you.” the last part coming out sounding almost like a question. Almost like he was testing the waters of what the answer would be what Louis wanted to hear or what he actually thought. And yes he would fuck his best friend, he’d been dreaming of doing nothing but that for months now.

“Thanks love.” he smiled brightly and planted a kiss to the blushing boys cheek next to him. Yeah he let his lips linger a little longer than necessary but it was all part of the plan, the plan of seduction. He was going to make sure that the next time his band mate touched his own cock he would be imagining blue eyes and fringe and tan skin. “I’m gonna take a shower. Can you get some room service? I’m thinking something unhealthy and a funny movie tonight.” 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Harry breathed in relief that the conversation was over but he did notice how much more those hips stalking away from him swiveled and that ass, my God, that ass just jiggled perfectly. He could still feel the imprint of the boys palm burning on his thigh, so dangerously close to his own dick that was stiffening at the thought of seeing the smaller one covered in soap and water and imagining how it would feel to be buried deep in those cheeks and suck on that slender throat. 

He leaned over to grab the phone and order their food before he had to quickly tug his cock and leave quite the mess in a wad of tissue.

xxxx

Part two of Louis’ plan of seduction was in full swing when they entered the pool area of the hotel. The boys had two days off between shows to recuperate and relax before going on stage to another sold out venue so they decided to go for a dip and just hang out. Louis was the last to arrive and upon entering he noticed that of course Zayn was nowhere near the water idly smoking a cigarette while the other three were already splashing and playing in the water. 

He made his way over to where Zayn was lying shirtless under the bright sun, bronzing like a God of sex, with his reflective shades on. “Alright mate? Mind if I sunbathe with you?” he asked looking down at the tattooed boy.

“Nah mate, please.” he waved vaguely to the lounger next to him. Louis laid his large green towel on the seat and proceeded to remove his clothes first by lifting off the thin black shirt and then dropping his basket ball shorts.

Harry heard someone make the wolf whistle sound and turned to be met with a sight that almost made him moan out loud which would not be explainable to Liam and Niall who were a foot away from him. He turned to see the creator of the sound and it was Zayn with his sunglasses lifted up and his mouth open looking at an almost naked Louis. He had on what could only be three inches of fabric covering the goods and was what was referred to as a speedo. The black fabric stood out so vividly against his dark skin and marveled at how well they hugged his curves. The older boy was blushing and playfully swatted at a smirking Zayn turning around a few times to show himself off.

For fuck’s sake. It was like he was trying to kill him or give him a very awkward hard on in public because the way he looked in that itty bitty bikini style bottom was sinful to say the least. His impressive bulge was prominent and forward and turning around he could see those two massive cheeks of his ass. Fuck. Then when Zayn leaned over to smack it making them jiggle and the boy yelped in response had Harry not only extremely aroused, thinking of how he wanted to make him make those sounds, but also a little angry. 

He was taken aback at how envy flared a bright angry flame inside his chest. That was his Louis. He knew that the tattooed boy meant nothing by it but still, nobody slaps his ass like that, especially when it’s barely covered and positioned so gorgeously on the lounge chair as the older boy soaked up some rays.

An hour later when the boy from Doncaster dipped into the pool to cool off he swam up behind Harry stealthily and wrapped his arms around his toned waist and lifted his mouth to growl in his ear “You look good wet.” and left with a nibble to the conjunction of his neck and shoulder. He swam away to join Liam and Niall in a game of Marco Polo. Harry stood there still feeling the press of the bulge to his back and how delicious it felt to feel that warm mouth and teeth bite into his alabaster flesh. Harry had to excuse himself to the bathroom and left the pool, not an easy feet by the way, trying to cover his obvious erection. He never came back to the pool after exploding into his hand in the bathroom, too afraid that it could happen again.

xxxx

Part three was the fool proof one. Louis had known he was getting under his skin at this point, could tell that since his little hints and nibbles over the past week that the young boy was starting to break. He didn’t miss the longing glances or hungry stares at him when they ate or when he would walk around shirtless. The look on his face at the pool that day was priceless. So this was it.

He stepped out of the shower with the towel purposefully loosened on his waist and walked into their hotel room that thankfully he was sharing with Harry again. A new city and new places to perform and make teenage girls scream and faint. The night had been an easy one, the boys just hanging out their first night there, quite happy to be off the bus, and enjoying each others company. Liam and Zayn had gone out for dinner somewhere and Niall was passed out in his room. So that left Harry and Louis together.

He saw the curly haired boy typing on his phone sitting on his bed so he decided to grab his attention and set the final act into motion by making his way towards the suitcase on the floor to pick out an outfit and just before he passed his band mates bed “Hey Hazza, what did you want to-oops!” the towel fell to the floor.

Louis was buck naked in front of Harry and he damn sure noticed when the smaller boy bent over to grab the fallen cloth and his paler ass was directly in his vision and spread slightly to reveal a light pink hole. Harry whimpered in his head at seeing how clean and smooth and tight it was suctioned in. Oh how he’d love to drive his tongue into it and wriggle him open before the final conquest of sopping wet heat coated his cock. He stared at how the muscles in his legs and back flexed while bending over and he could see the back of his fuzzy ball sack dangling between his legs with only the sheathed head of his cock peeping through.

“Oh, sorry bout that. Anyway” wrapping the towel back around his waist “what did you want to do tonight?” the blue eyed boy asked. It had to have worked because if that look of devastation and contemplativeness across the younger boys face wasn’t because he had his ass on full display he didn’t know what to do. 

Harry snapped back into attention, his eyes finally pulling away from the area that had enthralled him moments before, to look up into bright blue eyes and a small smile. “What love?”

“What did you want to do tonight?” Louis pondered as he made his way over to the suitcase and picked out a simple pair of sweats and a white t-shirt.

‘I’d like to plow you into oblivion’ he thought. Shaking his head he vocalized “Wanna cuddle and watch a Doctor Who marathon?”

“Sounds perfect.” with a smile and a flick to his damp hair he climbed into Harry’s bed and lay his head on his chest and an arm around his waist while the green eyed boy turned on the telly and desperately tried to not pop a boner at any given time. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be seeing as Louis wouldn’t stop caressing his hip bone or the warm breath that heated his neck.

xxxx

Later that night he could hear the rustling behind him and knew it was show time for one Harry Styles. He hadn’t turned away from his friend when he climbed into his own bed and shut off the lights, fighting sleep to see if everything had worked out as planned. He watched as Harry lay naked under the blanket and where his crotch would be the blanket moved up and down at increasing speeds. Now he just waited for the inevitable moans and whispers that would snake their way into the darkened corners of their room.

There was a moan and a gasp as Harry picked up speed and you could audibly hear the blanket move now. “Oh fuck yeah baby, you know what I like.”

Louis chuckled internally hearing his best mate be so filthy out loud and wondered if he was that vocal when he had sex. The low growl of his voice made his own cock stiffen under him and he struggled not to start humping the bed. “Yeah, suck my cock. You like it don’t you?”

Now he was really turning Louis on, my God how did this sweet young boy who would blush at any innuendo uttered possess such a vocabulary of nasty things to say?

“Mmm, fuck Lou, swallow it.”

Success!

Knowing that the boy he loved was too preoccupied to notice anything going on with his eyes squeezed shut and hand working hard against his shaft, Louis slipped out of his bed and crawled on the floor to the foot of the bed seeing both of his large feet sticking out from under it. He made his way under the blanket and felt Harry still beneath him. Too late, he was on a mission.

Harry stopped in fear at feeling something start to crawl its way over his sweating naked body and in panic his eyes flew open to see his blanket being lifted and whatever mound below it was inching its way closer to his face. Thinking the worst he looked over to hopefully arise his sleeping friend but saw that his place was empty. That could only mean...

The figure stopped and hovered above him and he felt two hands push away his own and start to pump the veiny shaft of him. It felt so good and figuring out who it was felt even better. Then his cock was being licked gently and a rough tongue was lapping up the sticky precum his cock oozed forth. 

“Louis what are you-”

But he was cut off by a very familiar hand coming out from under the blanket and covering his mouth. He heard a muffled “shh” come from near the area where his dick was being licked like an ice cream and hot breath was making his body shiver. 

Louis positioned himself more comfortably and in total darkness kissed the tip of the amazingly girthy cock of his Harry. Licking his lips he could taste the bitterness in the precum and pulled the foreskin back to twirl his tongue around the head. He popped it into his mouth to suck on it hard and pumped the flesh of his member up and down. Lou began taking more and more his length into his mouth feeling the boy tremble and whimper in front of him and eventually shoved all nine inches down his throat burying his nose in curly pubes. 

“Fuck Louis.” was uttered in a groan.

He tasted so good. Salty with sweat but his skin was sweet and smooth with bumps from the engorged veins. He dragged his tongue all the way up from base to tip and kitten licked the slit each time before plunging the throbbing cock into his throat again. Finally he could please the boy he loved and he seemed to be doing a great job as the boy was shuddering below him and he felt a hand pressed gently to his head through the blanket.

Louis picked up speed and ducked his head down over and over working the shaft and timidly tugging his balls as well getting quite a few more curses and he could feel the heat rise under the blankets and how Harry was shaking now, his load was eminent. Using his hand to rub corrupting friction up the slick length and twisting it to wrap repeatedly around his girth he sucked in his cock even harder and a few more up and downs later there was a “Lou” whispered and his cock twitched in his mouth. Six heavy pulses left Louis with a mouth full of cum to which he happily obliged swallowing, humming in victory and at how good he tasted, sending vibrations through the young boy via his now well worn cock.

Louis licked him clean and softly suckled the soft cock in his mouth before deeming it used then made his way up to pop his head out and see a glassy eyed Harry, it was dark in the room but enough light came through the windows to see half his face that held a smile of absolution. 

“Hi.” he whispered and kissed the plump lips of Harry.

“Hi.” he retorted “What was that for?”

“Well I heard you say my name and I’ve been wanting to do that forever so I figured why not?”

“I’ve been wanting you to do that forever actually.”

“Really?” he asked increduously. Well there was a surprise.

“Yeah Lou, it’s been a long time. I think about you all the time when I do that.”

“But you said ‘Li’ before.”

“When did I say his name?” asking with a bit of shock. How often had Louis heard him wanking?

“Like a week ago. That’s why I’ve been doing all I can to make you think of me.” he admitted to the boy who was now holding both of his large hands against his waist as Louis straddled him.

“You’ve been trying to seduce me Lou?” he looked away to remember all the times that he had felt a little less than comfortable because of his friend “The swimsuit then the bite and the...you dropped the towel on purpose didn’t you?”

Louis bit his lip in mischief and nodded getting a laugh from Harry that rumbled through his body. He leaned down to kiss the plump lips owned by the green eyed boy and made his way to cuddle up to his side.

“Just so you know, I’ve never thought of anyone besides you Lou. You probably just didn’t hear me right. I don’t like to say your name out loud when I’m wanking off, don’t want people to know who I’m thinking about. Guess it worked out for the best this time.” he chuckled placing a kiss atop the smaller boys head.

“Yeah, guess it did. Now go to sleep Curly.” and he nuzzled into the soft chest of Harry.

“Mhmm, love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
